


Revenge

by adeclanfan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes to find herself tied up and suspended. She thought it was part of Cam and Daniel's strategy to keep her team from winning the annual wargames. Sam was wrong. Ba'al is holding a grudge. </p><p>Warning for graphic sex, anal play, toys, drugs, and some dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hung Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campyspornshack (campylobacter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts), [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts), [Tomorrow_Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow_Begins/gifts), [thatdonnagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatdonnagirl).



Sam couldn't move her arms. The sensation of being held firmly was the first thing that registered in her mind upon waking. Opening her eyes confirmed her sinking suspicion that she was tied up. What surprised her was the distance from her current location to the ground, which was at least three feet below where she was dangling. 

She was able to turn her head enough to see that her bindings were mostly on her upper body, with her ankles only tangled in one loop of rope a piece. She took a deep breath and wracked her foggy brain for a reasonable, logical explanation for her predicament. How did she get like this? The last thing she remembered was seeing a human shaped shadow on the outside of her tent. 

Sam remembered launching herself out of the tent after the intruder, paintball gun in hand. She was just in time to see the back of a hooded figure disappear between two thick pine trees. She'd given chase for a few hundred yards, but didn't waste precious ammunition firing randomly, the way Daniel tended to do. 

It was the main reason she tagged his ass so easily in last year's wargame. She'd had no trouble tracking the mess he made. Her team won, of course. Cam's team never stood a chance against her people and her plan. Apparently, Cam and Daniel had come up with a new strategy this year and taken her out first. That was smart of them, almost too smart. 

There was one thing Sam knew with absolute certainty, she was not going to hang around here waiting for someone to show up and release her. No way in hell would the guys get photos of her trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. 

First thing'd first, Sam needed to find a way to get the snare's ropes off her arms. The position wasn't painful, or even particularly uncomfortable, her body weight was supported evenly in the suspension. She just didn't have a way to get enough leverage to do anything, like move. Wriggling didn't produce any results, and neither did kicking her legs. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Sam froze. She knew the voice, even without seeing the smug, arrogant face that went with it. 

Ba'al.

The former System Lord stepped out of the shadows and into her limited line of sight. "Colonel Carter. How in the world did you get like this?" He circled her, tugging lightly on the ropes. "Are you in pain?" The question was curious more than concerned for her wellbeing. 

Sam gritted her teeth and tossed her head, not dignifying the question with an answer. 

"Have you been here all night?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know." It was the sad truth, too. There was a gap in her memories of anywhere from a hour to several hours, and that time included how she got tangled in this net hanging from a group of huge trees. Cam's team may have put snares like this one all over the course, for all she knew. 

For some reason, Ba'al's sudden appearance wasn't having as much of an effect as it should have given her current helpless state. Sam wasn't afraid of him. What she felt was irritation and annoyance, and the childish desire to kick him as he past her right foot. 

From nowhere, Ba'al produced a capped water bottle. "Are you thirsty?"

"I'll live."

He stopped close to Sam's face and held up the bottle for her inspection. It looked like the bottle from her pack, standard SGC issue. She shook her head, stubbornly refusing, even though she was thirsty. 

"Dehydration can be deadly, as I'm sure you well know."

Sam scowled at him, "come back day after tomorrow."

Ba'al laughed, deep and rich. "What makes you think I'll still be here then? I'm merely passing through to observe a strange Tau'ri military ritual, and then I'll be on my way. There are Ori who still need killing."

"Are you going to get me down?"

Ba'al looked surprised. "And interfere with the wargame? Perish the thought." He pulled an iPhone out of his pocket and started snapping pictures of her. 

"Stop that."

With a shrug, he pocketed the camera and sat down with his back against a nearby tree where Sam had no trouble seeing him. "Feel free to attempt your escape. I'll watch your progress from over here. I'd like to study the way your mind works."

"You are such an asshole."

Ba'al smirked. "Sticks and stones."

Forty minutes, and some very creative cursing, later, Sam had only managed to kick off both her boots and free one ankle. The leg that was hanging down was starting to hurt. It would have been better if she'd left it in the loop. 

"A valiant effort, I must say," Ba'al said, and he actually had the gall to applaud her. "Are you ready for the water, now, Samantha?" 

He stood and walked slowly over to her the damned water bottle in his hand. He twisted the cap and held the bottle up to her lips. The angle wasn't great, but Sam gulped down quite a bit before she realized it was definitely not water. Water didn't burn like fire going down her throat. She tried to push the bottle away, but Ba'al held her chin and forced another mouthful, leaving her gagging and choking. 

"What the hell was that?"

Ba'al regarded her, dark eyes suddenly very serious, "do you remember the Blood Of Sokar?" 

Sam's growl clearly said she did, and she spat at him, "you bastard!"

"I was the one who created the Blood for him, one of my most brilliant ideas, actually. In the thousand or so years since that time, I've modified the formula for different... purposes. This particular formulation doesn't loosen the tongue, but it does very interesting things to the human nervous system." 

Sam wasn't really listening to him as her stomach cramped painfully. If she could have curled into a fetal position, she would have. 

A hand stroked her hair back from her face, and she bit him as hard as she could. 

Ba'al jerked his hand away, clutching it and examining the indentions her teeth left in his flesh. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. "I love Tau'ri humans. You really don't know when to admit defeat. You are helpless, completely at my mercy, and yet you still fight."

For some reason, Ba'al took her socks off. His fingers were hot against her skin, and... it tickled. Sam had never had ticklish feet before. She kicked her free foot at him, but he merely caught her ankle and put the errant foot back into the loop where it had been when she woken up. 

"The stomach pains should be fading soon, and you may begin to feel a tingling sensation throughout your entire body. It will settle in a few select areas. Do let me know when you feel it." He moved his body between her knees, spreading her legs and making her feel exposed. "As for biting me, I can't really let that sort of thing go unpunished." He brought his hand down hard on her ass, spanking Sam several times in quick succession. 

"Stop," she cried out. Her backside burned, and then she realized it wasn't just her butt that burned, her breasts were burning, too. And if she really thought about it, which she was loathe to do, the burning in her bottom radiated downward into her womb and sex. Ba'al hadn't hit her pussy, but it was tingling anyway. 

Sam squirmed in her bonds. 

"Now, that is the sign I've been looking for." A single finger trailed the seam of her BDU pants, from her lower back to the top of her mound where the zipper of her pants ended. 

It was a huge effort to remain calm, and not to thrash like a shark caught in a fishing net, as he touched her so intimately. 

There was the sound of a blade being drawn and soon cold metal was pressing into her lower back, at the top edge of her belt. The sound of a very sharp knife rending fabric made Sam's breath hiss through her clenched teeth . 

"Hold still. It would be a shame if I cut you while your skin is so sensitive down here."

Sam didn't dare move, and soon the bastard was tugging the two halves of her BDU pants down her legs, leaving her exposed to the slight breeze ruffling the trees in the clearing. Her panties had remained intact, but without the pants, he slipped them off with no resistance. 

Ba'al squatted between her bare thighs and examined her pussy and ass. "There is only one way for the overstimulated nerves to get relief. I'm sure you can imagine what that is."

"No chance in hell. Bastard."

"Speaking of hell. This Blood would have been great fun to have in Netu. The Tok'ra tend to pick such pretty little humans as their hosts. Pretty, but boring and inhibited when it comes to fucking. I do love that Tau'ri word. Fucking. It has the right sound for the way sexual intercourse should be... passionate, a bit rough. With just the slightest edge of pain mixed with the pleasure."

Sam glared at him, "if you rape me, I will kill you. I swear to God."

Ba'al's voice held a smile, "which god would you like to swear to? Between SG-1 and myself, we've killed most of them. They can't help you." Ba'al pressed his lips to her left buttock, a light kiss. "Your skin is very soft." He rubbed his stubbled cheek across the other buttock and Sam shuddered. "The truth is I'm going to have you. In every way you can possibly imagine, and I'm not going to do it until the drugs have made you so crazed that you are sobbing and pleading for it."

Sam barked a laugh. "Someone will come along long before then. There are a hundred SGC scientists and military personnel running around this planet. Someone will find us."

Ba'al opened her outer lips and blew air onto the tender, plump flesh, as Sam tried in vain to close her thighs. "Go ahead and scream if you think someone will find you." 

Sam took him up on that and yelled for at least five minutes, and all the while, Ba'al teased her pussy in various ways. 

Nobody responded to the sound of her distress, and Sam fell silent, defeated. 

Ba'al stood and moved around kneel by her head. He lifted her chin, so she was forced to make eye contact with him. "No one can hear you. Would you like to see why?"

"Yes." 

Ba'al nodded and stood. He walked out of her line of sight and suddenly the world shimmered and went dark. 

When light gradually returned, Sam could see they weren't in the forest at all. The whole clearing had been a holographic illusion. They were actually in the cargo hold of a small Goa' uld ship. Her rope net prison was tied through a ring in the high ceiling. 

The cargo bay doors slid open with a grinding creak and Sam could see a planet below them. From the colors of land and water, it was the same one where the wargames were being held. 

They were in orbit, and she was on her own.


	2. Getting Down

"So, just for the record, what did I do to piss you off? You know, so I can try not to do it again in the future..." Sam was getting tired of hanging around, literally, with her tingling nether regions exposed. Her breasts were swollen and ached in her tank top and tight bra. Her ass burned from the spanking. He wasn't licking her pussy anymore, so that was a relief. Even a breath of air over her skin, now, made her shudder with sensory overload because of the damn horny potion she'd been tricked into drinking. 

Still, if she could keep a clear head and figure out why he was doing this, she could formulate some kind of plan to get loose from the ropes and kick is ass and escape. 

Ba'al took her ruined pants and retreated to where he was now seated on the floor with his back against a support pillar examining the things he'd found in Sam's pants pockets with great interest. Her pocket knife and the plastic cylinders with her extra paintballs were of particular fascination. 

After opening the tube and removing a paintball, he crushed it and examined the green goo, rubbing it between his thumb and finger, and then... ick, tasting it. 

In his own sweet time, Ba'al's dark eyes returned to her and he rattled off four things SG-1, and her in particular, had done to interfere with his plans in just the last year, and what it cost him. He was matter of fact about the losses he suffered, and strangely chatty. 

Then he gave her a chilling smile, "so, any of those things could be reason enough to have you here, or... I could be bored and in need of some entertainment. It's been some time since I last had a female tied up for my pleasure." He rested his chin on his hand, deceptively casual. "How are things going with General O'Neill? Are you fucking, yet?"

Sam didn't dignify his highly inappropriate question with a response, other than to glare daggers at him. Chatty Ba'al was bad. 

Ba'al shrugged, "maybe he isn't able to perform at his advanced age. How unfortunate for you both. A sarcophagus might help that, but alas, you don't have one. I have three. But, they are not currently for sale. I can't feel too bad for you, Tau'ri females are surprisingly inventive. I was impressed by the selection of phalluses you keep in the top drawer with your socks..."

Her face turned red, and Sam made a strangled gurgling sound of rage, "how dare you! Don't you have better things to do with clones than searching my underwear drawers?"

"I was particularly impressed by the girth of the red glass phallus... quite a feat to take something like size." 

Sam glared. "I hate you. Let me down. I'll kick your ass. I swear." Her struggles in the rope net brought a new waves of throbbing in her sensitized body. It was dizzying how the ropes added to the way the pleasure spread out across her skin in pulsing waves. She sagged against the net with a groan and tried not to move. 

Ba'al poured a handful of paintballs into his palm and crushed them, leaving most of his hand covered in green slime. "Perhaps, I should show you what I found in an abandoned palace last month. It was something special."

"I don't care."

"Suit yourself."

"Go fuck yourself," Sam spat at him. 

Ba'al smiled. "Until a few years ago, that would have been impossible. Now... It presents interesting... possibilities." He was only his feet again, moving back to her exposed lower half with his painted hand. 

Sam craned her head to see what he was going to do, and as he reached for her foot, she kicked out at him. 

"Now, now. You'll like this." He collected some paint on his fingertip and drew a line from her heel to her knee up the back of Sam's calf. The paint was like a line of sparking, muscle twitching electricity. From the knee, Bala' continued the line up the back of her thigh and ass to her lower back, before starting over with the other leg and repeating the same. 

After he finished the other side, Ba'al grew more artistic and Sam didn't need to see what he was doing, she could feel him marking her, writing things on her, symbols or whatever struck his fancy. Her inner thigh muscles twitched so much it slowed him down and earned her an intense slap on the bottom of her bare foot. "If you don't hold still, I'll put a slippery finger into your anus. Just imagine how uncomfortable that would become after a few minutes..."

Sam groaned. She could imagine it with little effort. Some of the traitorous paintball goo decorated the insides of her thighs now, a prickly outline around her sex, and she could feel how damp her folds were from the added attention so close, teasing, but not touching, her sensitive mound. 

Sweat beaded her forehead and neck and tickled between her shoulder blades under her shirt and bra, making them uncomfortably damp and clingy. A sigh escaped when Ba'al lifted the thin material of her shirt away from her skin, wiping the last bits of paint from his hand onto it. 

He let it go and Sam gasped. "Would you like me to remove the cloth, Colonel?"

Sam debated it in her head for a long time. It would feel better to have the shirt off. But, in her current position with her arms trapped at her sides, he'd have to cut it off, and the thought of the blade's metal against her skin made her squirm. 

Apparently, he grew impatient with her internal dialogue, because Ba'al took it upon himself to simply grip the back of the material and tear it bottom to top in one fluid move. "Better," he pronounced. His fingers returned to unfasten the hooks on her bra and soon it was no longer snug around her rib cage. Sam's sigh of relief and pleasure was far too loud, and Ba'al chuckled, "stubbornness for the sake of being stubborn will only make this last longer."

"Let me out."

"Not quite, yet. I have something to show you." He walked away and returned a few minutes later with a long, rectangular chest made of gold and carved with images that looked like they were taken straight from the Goa'uld version of the Kama Sutra. "This position will be perfect, with a slight adjustment."

Ba'al opened the case and pulled something out, a second later he was holding it across both his palms for her to see. "How much of Jollinar's memories do you still retain? Do you know what this is? Does it look familiar?"

It did. Something about the shape of the crystal and the way the three colors alternated in stripes of red, yellow, and green all the way down to the end where it came to blunt, slightly tapered end. The thing was vaguely phallic, but hollow inside with an opening at the base. A memory swam before Sam's vision and she could have sworn her pussy clenched in a small echo of an orgasm. 

It was ridiculous. Nobody orgasmed from a memory. Sam was chastising herself, when Ba'al started to chuckle darkly. "I think you do know what this is. That's very interesting. Where would a Tok'ra have come into contact with one of these? They are quite rare. Precious. Created when the Goa'uld were still testing the boundaries of the human body as a host for our kind. Pushing the pleasure centers to their absolute limits." 

Fractured images flashed behind her tightly closed eyelids: Lantash's host above her as he pounded inside her, her riding him, her using the tricolored crystal to penetrate him as he moaned and thrashed and spilled rivers of semen into her mouth. Sam pushed the memories away with a shudder, still able to feel the hot liquid spilling down her chin and running down her breasts. 

Ba'al was standing off to her left side, completely naked and unashamed. His cock jutted from a thick patch of dark hair and stood fully erect. Sam had a moment of insanity when she wanted to feel that thickness in her mouth, on her tongue, stretching her jaw until it ached, but she shook her head to clear it of that image. 

He was not Lantash and she was not Jolinar. Sam was a Colonel in the Air Force and he was a fucking Goa'uld System Lord known for his adeptness at manipulation. Or he was a clone of the bastard and the real Ba'al was fuck knew where and knew nothing about this at all. 

And yes, it had been a very long time since she'd had sex that wasn't completely self service, over a year if she was honest with herself, but wasn't that exactly why Ba'al was doing this to her? Manipulating her and getting his kicks by turning her body, and now her mind too, against her? 

Goddammit. 

All of those things mattered. They did. But, every inch of her body was screaming for touch and some attention. Her shit luck with men was legend in the SGC. The current situation was enough to make tears burn her eyes. Life was fucking unfair. She did everything by the Air Force rulebook and what had it gained for her personally? 

Sam had her rank, and a job she loved, but she was alone. Her bed was empty and even after Jack retired there was still some fucking excuse for why they hadn't acted on their love. Confessed it, yes. Discussed it, oh hell yeah. Beyond that? 

Human beings needed sex. It was biological, like the need for food and sleep and air to breathe. Just because it couldn't kill her, didn't mean it didn't matter. Because her body was saying, very loudly at the moment, that it did matter. 

"Are you going to fuck me with that?" Sam asked, quietly. "Or just stand there and watch me suffer some more? Maybe taunt a bit more?"

Ba'al smile was almost sympathetic. "I'm not going to fuck you unless you beg for it. Plead, sob... as I said."

Sam's breath hissed through her teeth and there as a shocking amount of disappointment and even a tiny bit of something painful, like rejection. Maybe she wasn't his type. Maybe his erection was because he was thinking about past partners. She closed her eyes because the burning had returned. Self pity was not usually like her, at all. She really was hard up to get laid, talk about any port in a storm. Ba'al had never even been a blip on her radar before today. Now, he was looking mighty... convenient. 

A hand gripped her chin and lifted her head up, his eyes drilled into her, searching for something, and he must have found it, because he said, "I will make a small concession to your current state and stand here if you feel the need to fuck yourself on my cock." He let her go and stepped between her legs. There was tugging on her ankles and her legs lowered, so her feet could touch the cold stone floor. She could stand on the balls of her feet, and Ba'al's erection brushed her bottom, making her jump.

One glorious thrust between the slick folds, and he was gone. That was all it had taken to coat his cock with the natural lubrication her pussy was so generously creating. 

Sam growled. The bastard would pay for doing this to her. She would make him pay... right after she had an orgasm or two.


	3. Ba'al's To The Wall

Sam really wished she had her hands free. Fucking herself on Ba'al cock was fine in theory, but she needed to drag him closer and she couldn't. His cock was long enough to hit the best places inside her, if only he was just a bit closer. She didn't know what he put in that water, but sex felt amazing, like it had changed her vagina somehow and made it a thousand times more sensitive. Her whole body pulsed with pleasure with each shallow thrust. 

"Is there a problem, Samantha?" Ba'al was smirking at her in that infuriating way of his.

She glared over her shoulder at him, "you know there is!" 

Why were all the really great cocks attached to men who were such dicks? She tried for the tenth time to walk back just a fraction and balance on her toes. No good. 

"And you know what you must do."

Sam snarled, "what I need to do is get loose and hurt you!"

Ba'al stepped back and he slipped out of her completely, leaving her muscles clenching sadly at his loss. "Ah, ah... now, now... I told you how this game was going to be played. It's not my fault you refuse to follow the rules." 

Sam slumped in the net, muttering. 

"Say it," he demanded. 

"Not a chance in Hell."

"Not even for the guarantee of Heaven? I was going to let you ride the crystal phallus next, but if you aren't interested..."

Sam bit her lip until she tasted blood. Damn him. She knew when she was beaten. "Please," she asked, glad he couldn't see her eyeroll.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you..."

"Don't you dare fuck with me," she sobbed, angrily. It was all too much and not nearly enough and she was done with the game playing.

Ba'al laughed, every bit the evil, sadistic bastard they knew he could be. "Fucking with you has been the point of this whole exercise." 

To prove that point, she felt him grab her hips in a bruising grip and slam himself fully into her body. Not once, but over and over until her oversensitive vagina convulsed from the force of the first orgasm. Short circuiting her defenses and leaving Sam sobbing loudly where she hung in the suspension.

Ba'al wasn't even finished getting warmed up. He fucked her relentlessly until he finally spent himself inside her with a growl. It seemed to go on forever, and yet she didn't ever want to stop. Then, she felt herself being lowered closer to the floor, allowing her to bend her knees with her feet flat on the floor, but not released. 

The new position sent her into a series of keening cries as Ba'al changed from vaginal sex to anal. It had been so long since she'd been taken that way, she was amused Ba'al had to work at stretching her back passage for minutes with his fingers before Sam could take him inside. She loved making him work for it, but once he could move, Sam could barely keep from passing out from the nerve endings going into overdrive. 

When Ba'al lowered her to her knees, Sam sagged and let him continue to pound her ass, with just a moan or two of complaint. He came with rough jerks of his hips and collapsed on her back, panting compliments in her ear in a language she could barely understand. 

Eventually, she tried to shrug him off. "You're crushing me. I can't breathe." Ba'al sat up and Sam gasped for extra oxygen. "Untie me."

"Not quite yet."

"No more games," she repeated.

"I'll regret it if you don't try this last position while you are still bound."

Sam rolled her eyes, "damn it. My arms are numb."

Ba'al retrieved the crystal phallus and untied Sam's upper body, but quickly tied her wrists together and threaded them through the loop the led to the ceiling. He sheathed his cock in the crystal and rolled onto his back. "I want to see your face, and watch your breasts bouncing, as you ride me." 

The little piece of her that held Jolinar's memories flared with her nervous excitement. The crystal was cold and unbelievably hard in her pussy, but Sam was wet enough to take it. 

"What is it doing... how is it doing that?" Her eyes were huge, startled by the full body vibration. It was like every individual cell in her body was building to orgasm and she hadn't even moved, yet.

Ba'al chuckled, "the abbreviated version is that the crystal is reacting to the tiny bit of Naquada you still hold in your cells. So, in a way, you are correct." 

"I know I didn't say that out loud. I thought it." 

Ba'al flexed his hips, pressing the crystal up into her. "It also creates a temporary connection of the participants thoughts." 

Her thoughts were full of cursing and threats of violence and that just added to Ba'al's excitement and he had a few thoughts of his own to send her way. He liked it rough. It was a good thing she did, too. 

The crystal connected them, bound them together and Sam rode him for all she was worth. 

Sam was sure by the time they were both finished, too wrung out from climaxing again and again for four hours or more, they had covered every position carved on the gold Kama Sutra box. Some even earned a second go round. 

Her pussy and ass ached... in a good way. Her hair was plastered with sweat and her thigh muscles were trembling so badly she feared it would be permanent. 

Despite the hard floor, her eyelids refused to stay open. 

She woke up in her tent, back on the planet. She was naked, but tucked into her bedroll. It was a good thing Sam had spare, clean clothes in her pack, and she dressed with the practiced speed of years of off-world missions. For all the exertion, she felt fantastic.

Her team won the wargames, of course. And if she was walking a little funny and looking a little too smug as the trophy was placed in her hand, nobody commented on it or even suspected. 

Something told her she hadn't seen the last of that particular Ba'al. And, the first thing she planned to do when she got home was get a better security system installed on her house. 

Damn Ba'al and his horny clones. 

The second thing she planned to do was call Jack. They need to talk about where things were going and how fast they were not getting there. 

Maybe she'd go buy some new lingerie at Victoria's Secret. She'd earned it. One way or another, there was never going to be another year long dry spell in her sex life. 

 

The End.


End file.
